IBC-13: Pinoy ang Dating
With the New Year, comes changes at IBC-13 with the new slogan Pinoy ang Dating! composed by Marne Kilates and Bob Aves and performed by Grace Nono as the first Catholic TV station. IBC-13 is now a No.3 TV station, thanks primarily to the PBA games and the Viva programs in the higher TV ratings with the power of 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter in Mega Manila. The new station ID incorporates from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and less is more god spirit, our jesus, catholic faith, the new logo design of a much ice cold action, new italicized typeface, in-motion oval and craftily spliced letter B''' slash '''number 13 with I''' for children, '''B for news and public affairs and C''' for entertainment, conveying a contemporary modern yet slick, all-blue glass appearance, people-oriented network to complement with '''Viva Entertainment airs sports and entertainment programs to Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC 13) in a partnership. It also complements the more sports and entertainment program lineup of Viva-TV and the networks new identity of a more dynamic, gospel, irreverent, honest, relevant, catholic and straightforward programming were devoted to most Catholic communities. Both some Viva-TV programming with its sports, cartoons and entertainment programs on primetime slots for the weekly Sports specials on Tuesdays, 9 p.m. and the local movies on Mondays, 7 p.m., a co-production with Viva Television. With the new management headed by chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz decided to venture in healthy family relationship programs that supports and promotes Gospel values and bring the Catholic Church message to the people. Since devout Catholics, they have touched human hearts in their involvement in Life in the Spirit Seminars. It was at this point when they realized that such goal was not too difficult to achieve after all in order to ensure unhampered operations and focus the government-controlled network’s goals in achieving its rightful place in the radio-TV broadcasting business in the shortest possible time, we couldn’t really put her stamp on the nation’s programming and even the non-prime hours were sold to blocktimers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits. It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. Mercado admitted that is privatization recalled that IBC has been serving Filipino audiences with its station worldwide reach in IBC-TV13 in Metro Manila, IBC-TV13 in Baguio City, IBC-TV6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV13 in Laoag City, IBC-TV12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV13 in Cebu City, IBC-TV13 Davao City and IBC-TV10 in Cagayan de Oro City. The network also operates radio stations from dance music station iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operation of DYBP as 103.8 Boracay FM, a newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. Chairman Orly Mercado stressed that IBC-13 occupies one of the most desirable locations in Metro Manila. Located in Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Quezon City, IBC-13’s 4.1 hectare lot has room for expansion or other projects that investors would likely want to explore, he added. Mercado also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 42 years. Mission To provide the audience with the government-owned sequestered radio-television network IBC-13 by creating programs which promote moral values and making evangelization entertaining and easy to understand. Vision To be the world's leading and most viewed No.3 TV Network propagating the Catholic Faith through the love of GOD by guiding people to live in accordance to his most Holy Will. Strong Leadership The company has dedicated and experienced professionals. Its people-mix was influenced by the type of leadership exemplified by the Chairman of the Board, President and Directors. To achieve total quality in value formation and TV programming, a highly trained group of various but complementing disciplines banded to form IBC-13. Their collective capabilities personalize the standards of excellence, dedication, and professionalism that the company strictly follows. Programming Objectives The programs of the station simply showcase the mission and policies of the company. Promote services and programs provided by the Archdiocese and/or its parishes in order to encourage strong community participation and the network is privatization. Enhance and reinforce the image of it’s the catholic community through quality local production and other programming from contracted services. Also, IBC is running third in the ratings behind the major networks ABS-CBN and GMA, and would like to niche into sports to build its own market and Viva-TV has animated series, game shows, serial dramas, movies, music videos, showbiz-oriented shows and comedy. Provide informational, gospel and cultural programming (including those that serve the needs of the “special population”) that is directly related to IBC-13’s mission and goals particularly those provided by the television operators in the area and the privatized. Promote IBC-13 programming and its other related services to cable subscribers in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao through airtime for public service announcements, commercial breaks and TV spots on Viva-TV primetime, TV print ads, etc. Target Market All viewers across all socio-economic classes and age groups with particular focus on *The Youth - The Next Generation of Faithfuls *Roman Catholic families. *Followers of other religious denominations and religious groups. List of IBC-13 programming: In keeping up with its commitment to provide catholic programming, IBC 13 relaunched the newest news organization News Team 13 with three of the news and public affairs programs Express Balita, Ronda Trese, Good Take and Linawin Natin. 'Express Balita' Aired Monday to Friday, 4:30 p.m., the longest-running flagship news program Express Balita is now using a new set, new graphics, new title card, new opening billboard (OBB) and segments, it remains fast-paced, in-depth, straight forward, unbiased and varied as it gathers the latest events in politics, showbiz, sports and foreign news in a capsule. Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and Ricardo Cepeda. 'Ronda Trese' The late-night news program Ronda Trese, Monday to Friday, 11 p.m., rounds up the various events for the day with an actual account of all the details. Anchored by Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales. 'Linawin Natin' On Mondays at 11:30 p.m., Linawin Natin is the late-night public affairs program hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc which focuses on the issues of the day and programs of government while the facts based on the intensive research, investigation, in-depth reports and additional information. 'Good Take' Good Take, Tuesdays, 11:30 p.m. a half-hour tele-magazine program that showcasing highlights the extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Hosted by famous movie and television artist personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez with co-host Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro. 'Makabayang Duktor' The longest-running public service program Makabayang Duktor celebrate on its 7 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick., it airs every Saturdays at 8:30 a.m. Hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong with conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. 'Lunch Break' The top-rating daily noontime variety show Lunch Break produced by MMG Entertainment Group and airs on Mondays to Saturdays, 11:30 a.m. Hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and comedienne Joy Viado with Bangs Garcia, Ya Chang and Enrique Gill; directed by Danny Caparas with the noontime TV ratings of GMA's Eat Bulaga and ABS-CBN's Happy Yipee Yehey. 'DMZ-TV' As the country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen in high-quality entertainment. DMZ-TV, Sundays, 1 p.m. with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 89.1. Enjoy the dance variety show for teens with your favorite teen stars that include Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim, Khalil Ramos, Victoria Justice, Yen Santos, Enrique Gil, Miranda Cosgrove and Daniel Padilla; directed by Mark Reyes. 'Cooltura' On Mondays to Fridays at 11 a.m., the documentary show Cooltura about the Filipino culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. It is hosted by TV host and former commercial model Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. 'Y2K: Yes 2 Kids' At Sundays at 9 a.m., the 30-minute children show Y2K: Yes 2 Kids, geared for children, aims to promote positive learning, education and lessons and interests that will appeal to kids between 7 to 12 years old dedicated for kids is one-of-a-kind in Philippine television. Hosted by Filipina actress Maxene Magalona with co-hosts Pia Magalona; directed by Ryan Agoncillo. 'Last Fool Show' A new host has joined Last Fool Show, Fridays, 11:30 p.m., the late night television is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service. Hosted by comedian Jun Urbano and Gary Lising with Giselle Sanchez. Giselle is a female comedienne who can dance and sing together in one talk show late at night. Directed by Maning Rivera. 'Hapi Kung Healthy' Hapi Kung Healthy airs from Sundays, 9:30 a.m., a live sitcom magazine show for health. HKH is a situation comedy in a medical, public service and health format. The program delivers medical information in a live comic situation making it the first in Philippine media. Starring famous TV actress Manilyn Reynes, Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas. Under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. 'CelebrityDATcom' A new host of CelebrityDATcom, Saturdays at 9 a.m., a showbiz-oriented show hosted by sports personality TJ Manotoc, Dolly Ann Carjaval and teen star Kathryn Bernardo promises to deliver of showbiz happenings from entertainment, lifestyle news and sports events aside for the showbiz news. 'Fil-Chi' On Sundays at 10 a.m., the country's premier, longest-running and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle telemagazine show Fil-Chi providing quality news and entertainment for 10 years. Hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua, who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, Fil-Chi promises to inform as much as it entertains that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world.